Domesticated
by Kahli Hime
Summary: A historia do casamento de Sasuke e Sakura e como o Uchiha percebeu que viver ao lado dela não era tão fácil como imaginava. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers. .:. COMPLETA .:.


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária T**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke &amp; Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**A historia do casamento de Sasuke e Sakura e como ele percebeu que viver ao lado dela não era tão fácil como imaginava. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers

* * *

**_Domesticated_**

_Por Ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu/adaptacao por k hime_

_Revisao geral por erika_

* * *

i. Cozinhar

Sasuke não sabia cozinhar.

Primeiro, Sakura achou fofo, a forma como seu marido iria contragosto assumir a responsabilidade de fazer o jantar e traze-la uma tigela de arroz, um ovo frito, e qualquer carne que estivesse na geladeira, fazendo-a morder o lábio em apreensao sobre coisas como óleo e ácidos e produtos hortícolas (ou, especificamente, a falta deles). No incio, ela achava fofo e pensou que com o tempo, ele iria melhorar, mas não ao que parece.

Em vez disso, descobriu que os jantares de Sasuke eram maçantes. E repetitivos. E não particularmente saudáveis.

Então, ficando farta de tudo isso, tomou as rédeas de forma não tão sutil

"O que é_ isso_?"

-e comprou para seu querido marido um livro de receitas.

_"Refeições simples para Mentes Simples,"_ Sasuke leu em voz alta entre dentes cerrados.

Sakura sorriu. "Eu apenas pensei que poderia te fazer bem comer mais variedade. Você não come vegetais suficientes e eu _sei_ que não está tomando os suplementos de ferro que deveria, Sasuke-kun—"

"Eu _sei_ cozinhar", interrompeu, lançando o livro no balcão.

"Todo mundo sabe cozinhar," Sakura disse docemente. E deu a volta ao redor do balcão para ficar ao lado dele, para não pressionar sutilmente seu corpo contra o seu lado. Mas ele ainda lhe laçava um olhar fuminante, por isso a abordagem sedutora da kunoichi provavelmente não estava funcionando muito bem... Sakura engoliu em seco e olhou para sua oferta de paz. "Todo mundo sabe cozinhar, Sasuke-kun" repetiu, agora a voz firme. "Inferno, até mesmo _Naruto_ sabe cozinhar. A única coisa é que você não sabe é cozinhar _bem."_

Ele pareceu momentaneamente atordoado por sua franqueza.

Sakura quase se sentiu culpada e gentilmente segurou-lhe o rosto. E tomou como um bom sinal o fato dele não estapear-lhe a ,mão. "Quero dizer, não acho que sua culinária seja _ruim,_ eu só quero mais variedade, sabe?"

"Então?" Sasuke pareceu se lembrar que ela o _insultou _porque ele deu um passo para longe de si. "Por que _você_ não cozinha os seus preciosos vegetais, então?" E soou como um idiota até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, mas seu orgulho estava na linha de tiro! "Você é uma mulher", disse, como se isso fosse explicar _tudo._ "Você não deveria ser inerentemente boa na cozinha?"

Sakura zombou. "Por favor! Como posso preparar o jantar quando _eu trago_ o pão para casa enquanto _você fica em casa_ o dia todo para manter seu corpo em forma ?!"

"NÃO É ASSIM QUE FUNCIONA E EU FICO TREINANDO! "

"SÉRIO? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SAIU EM MISSÕES SEQUER UMA VEZ ESSA SEMANA, SASUKE!"

Ambos rangeram os dentes e se esforçaram para manter a calma. Uma sessão de gritaria não levaria a nada. Não era culpa de Sasuke por ter ficado em casa durante toda a semana. Com toda a qualificação que ele tinha, os tipos de missões que a Hokage estava disposto a enviá-lo eram bastante limitadas. E pagavam bem - _muito_ bem, o suficiente para compensar o fato de que ele tirava essas férias – mas, então, acabavam realmente sendo limitadas. Sakura, por outro lado, tinha um emprego mais estável e sua carga horária era previsível.

E tipo, a hora que chegava em casa com a barriga roncando era previsível.

Meio que do tipo, _onde diabos está a comida, Sasuke-kun?_

"Olha," Sakura começou. A tensão em seu rosto mostrou que o que viria não era um pedido de desculpas. "Você não sabe cozinhar. Tudo bem. E se eu quiser uma ingestão regular de vitaminas, tem que ficar por minha contaa, eu acho. Mas você pode, pelo menos ..." Ela deu de ombros de um jeito bonitinho de ser. "Você pode ao menos _considerar_ o livro, Sasuke-kun?" Até mesmo o tom da voz feminina mudou.

Aquela —

"Tudo bem," Sasuke disse, suspirando. E pegou o livro de receitas e jogou-o em uma gaveta. O que já era um progresso.

E arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela que dizia "está feliz agora?", de modo que ela sorriu e beijou-o na face. Para acalmá-lo, disse as palavras mágicas: "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun."

Aquilo era um compromisso.

Afinal de contas, aquilo era_ casamento._


End file.
